Asi Fue ::SongFic::
by Lykan Youko
Summary: Uno no puede decidir de quien se enamora, las relaciones no siempre son perfectas, uno tiene que aceptar la realidad de que quiza las cosas puedan terminar. Kevin cometio un error, Doble D esta herido, Kevin desea tener una buena relacion, Eddward no se rendira. Todo se complica, pero asi son las relaciones, y Asi Fue como paso... [KevEdd]
1. Chapter 1 El Problema

**_:::Disclaimer:::_**

 _Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen. Hago esto porque... soy una mala persona oTL_

 _Este es un SongFic, significa que usare [o al menos es mi intención hacerlo] una canción para cada capítulo [si, planeo hacer más de uno]._

 _ **Canción:** El Problema por Ricardo Arjona._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: "El Problema"**_

Kevin se había enamorado, ese era el problema. Al principio fue solo una curiosidad, un juego, una broma pesada. Y aunque había actuado y fingido querer a Doble D para estar con él con el propósito de humillarlo, al final, sin querer, se enamoró; y trataba de todas las maneras posibles de compensar su idiotez y enamorarlo como se debe.

No fue fácil, después de haber lastimado a Doble D y humillarlo profundamente este ya no confiaba en él, pero como su personalidad era naturalmente gentil, por alguna extraña razón le dio otra oportunidad, pero las cosas no eran como antes y aunque dolía, sabía que lo tenía bien merecido.

 **El problema no fue hallarte,**

 **El problema es olvidarte.**

 **El problema no es tu ausencia,**

 **El problema es que te espero.**

 **El problema no es problema,**

 **El problema es que me duele.**

\- Esto no está yendo bien, verdad? - dijo Kevin con una voz gruesa mientras lo miraba seriamente, Doble D se encogió un poco intimidado, pero sin cambiar su expresión de fastidio y dolor. No respondió nada, solo lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos y luego vio a otro lado. - Qué sucede? Dime, hice algo mal? - insistió Kevin. Doble D lo miró incrédulo y solo sonrió de lado.

\- La cita estuvo perfecta Kevin. - se cruzó de brazos y desvió nuevamente la mirada. - Pero deseo irme a casa.- dijo fríamente. Kevin apretó los puños frustrado, Doble D ni siquiera había tocado su malteada favorita. Toda la cita había tenido esa maldita expresión, una vacía, una dolorosa. No había dicho casi nada y había estado mirando a todos lados menos a él.

 **El problema no es que mientas,**

 **El problema es que te creo.**

 **El problema no es que juegues,**

 **El problema es que es conmigo.**

 **Si me gustaste por ser libre,**

 **Quién soy yo para cambiarte.**

Kevin suspiro profundamente tratando de tener paciencia, él sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Antes, cuando tenían una cita, Doble D hablaba mucho, sonría siempre, y sólo lo miraba a él totalmente enamorado, le había entregado su corazón, y ahora, y ahora estaba tan lejos de él. Se levantó sin decir nada más, y Doble D lo siguió, tres pasos detrás y aun con los brazos cruzados.

 **Si me quedé queriendo solo,**

 **Cómo hacer para obligarte.**

 **El problema no es quererte,**

 **Es que tú no sientas lo mismo.**

 **Y cómo deshacerme de ti,**

 **Si no te tengo.**

 **Cómo alejarme de ti,**

 **Si estás tan lejos.**

Le daba rabia, pero tuvo que soportar esa actitud un buen tiempo, ser paciente, seguir insistiendo, pelear con él, lograr que se abriera nuevamente. Doble D también ya estaba harto, pero sabía que en el fondo aun sentía algo por él, pues durante ese tiempo duro, había tomado cierta confianza con él, confianza de gritarle, insultarle, y decirle las cosas directamente, menos una, Terminar. A pesar de todo, aun seguía con él, y Kevin no entendía por qué, quería pensar que era porque en el fondo aun le quería, aun quería que fuera como antes.

\- Puedo besarte?

\- Nunca antes has pedido permiso para ello.

\- Eso es un sí, Doble D?

\- … - Doble D solo desvió su mirada y no dijo ni hizo nada. Aun era difícil, pero Kevin se arriesgó y simplemente lo besó, para su suerte Doble D no lo apartó ni se quedó tieso como antes, este le correspondió suavemente.

\- Algún día podrás perdonarme? - preguntó Kevin al apartarse un poco. - Qué puedo hacer para que me creas que realmente te quiero, que no es una broma? - preguntó Kevin con los ojos suplicantes. Doble D pensó un rato y no dijo nada, en vez de ello simplemente volvió a besar a Kevin. Cada vez lo tenía de vuelta, cada vez, aunque le costaba, las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

 **Cómo encontrarle una pestaña**

 **A lo que nunca tuvo ojos.**

 **Cómo encontrarle plataformas**

 **A lo que siempre fue un barranco.**

 **Cómo encontrar en la alacena**

 **Los besos que no me diste.**

\- Creeré que no es una broma cuando tengas el valor de gritarlo a todo el mundo, especialmente a quienes se rieron de mí. - Susurró Doble D antes de irse dejando helado a Kevin.

 **Y cómo deshacerme de ti,**

 **Si no te tengo.**

 **Cómo alejarme de ti,**

 **Si estás tan lejos.**

Tenía sentido, era lo justo, fue lo primero que debió hacer. Pero significaba perderlo todo, sus amigos, su popularidad, incluso su puesto en el equipo. Incluso ahora, cuando se supone estaba yendo en serio con él, aun era todo un secreto, aun tenían que actuar en el colegio. Y por ello ahora entendía por qué Doble D siempre estaba fastidiado, incrédulo, y cauteloso. Sí, las cosas volvían a ser como antes, y eso era lo que Doble D temía, a que fuera como antes.

Muy aparte de que Doble D fuera un nerd y un perdedor en el colegio, con la ropa más tonta, la constitución más débil, y simplemente alguien con quien NADIE estaría interesado como pareja por ser solo él, Doble D era un chico. Y estar con él, para alguien como Kevin, un atleta estrella, guapo, popular, era simplemente ridículo y acabaría con toda su reputación. Pero para Kevin la respuesta era simple. Doble D era su todo ahora, y renunciaría a todo lo que tenía por tenerlo de vuelta como antes.

 **Y es que el problema no es cambiarte,**

 **El problema es que no quiero.**

 **El problema no es que duela,**

 **El problema es que me gusta.**

Al día siguiente Doble D escuchó incrédulo como en el almuerzo Kevin confesó su amor parado sobre la mesa del medio, donde todos lo miraban con la boca abierta y en silencio. Todos ya sabían que Doble D era gay gracias a una broma pesada bien planeada de los amigos de Kevin y Kevin mismo, en aquel entonces todos se habían reído de él y lanzado insultos hasta destrozarlo. Ahora, los mismos no se atrevían a decir o hacer nada, incluso cuando los más homofóbicos empezaron a insultarlo, fueron callados con la mirada del equipo, quienes en realidad no estaban seguros como reaccionar.

 **El problema no es el daño,**

 **El problema son las huellas.**

 **El problema no es lo que haces,**

 **El problema es que lo olvido.**

\- Estas con este imbécil? Después de todo lo que te hizo?! - Fue Eddy quien rompió el silencio, y todos le miraron. - Tan desesperado estás por él que dejas que te pisotee una y otra vez?! Eres realmente patético! - indignado Eddy se levantó y se fue. Doble D no dijo nada, y tampoco lo hizo nadie, excepto Kevin.

 **El problema no es que digas,**

 **El problema es lo que callas.**

\- Hey! No te atrevas a hablarle así a Mi Novio! - No dudó, Doble D pudo recién sentir cuan en serio iba Kevin esta vez, pero su pequeña felicidad duró poco.

\- No sé qué mentiras le habrás dicho al cabeza de calcetín, pero a mí no me engañas. -se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la cafetería, miró a Kevin fijamente quien se acercaba a él con intensión de golpearlo. - No voy a pelear contigo, si él es tan tonto como para estar contigo otra vez después de que se lo advertí tantas veces, y que se comprobara que estaba en lo correcto, es su maldito problema, yo ya no me meto más! - Kevin se detuvo, Eddy miró a Doble D - No te molestes en volver a buscarme. - y se fue.

 **Y cómo deshacerme de ti,**

 **Si no te tengo.**

 **Cómo alejarme de ti,**

 **Si estás tan lejos.**

 **Cómo encontrarle una pestaña**

 **A lo que nunca tuvo ojos.**

 **Cómo encontrarle plataformas**

 **A lo que siempre fue un barranco.**

 **Cómo encontrar en la alacena**

 **Los besos que no me diste.**

Doble D estaba en shock. Cuando pidió a Kevin que hiciera esto nunca se imagino esta posibilidad, la verdad era lo más obvio. Debió decirle antes a Eddy, pero hubiera sido la misma historia. No le importó que todos le vieran, no le importó que Kevin estuviera ahí, unas lágrimas se le escaparon antes de salir corriendo detrás del más bajo.

-…Eddy! - fue lo último que escucharon antes de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta por donde Eddy había salido. Kevin también fue tras suyo.

A pesar que eran unos perdedores toda la escuela sabía que los Eds habían sido siempre los mejores amigos desde niños, y ante sus ojos esa amistad se rompió, y todos de alguna forma se sentían responsables. Por qué? No estaban seguros, pero jamás habían visto así a Eddy.

 **Y cómo deshacerme de ti,**

 **Si no te tengo.**

 **Cómo alejarme de ti,**

 **Si estás tan lejos.**

Las cosas cambiaron, aunque no para Kevin, él seguía siendo popular, lo seguían queriendo, y tenía el apoyo de su equipo, al menos la mayoría. Se podría decir que las cosas mejoraron para Doble D, la gente lo apoyó, lo reconoció, y fueron amables con él, pero él estaba destrozado. Había perdido a su mejor amigo. Pero gracias a Kevin pudo sobrellevarlo. La gente los quería, la gente pensaba que eran una linda pareja, la gente no sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos estaban lejos de ser perfectas.

Doble D nunca tendría el remordimiento de que no lo intentó, era verdad, quiso a Kevin, después de todo le entregó su corazón desde el principio, siempre le gustó y ahora era su novio, y estaba totalmente seguro de que este también le quería. Las cosas parecían como antes pero mejores.

Pero algo no estaba bien, y ni siquiera él podía aceptarlo. Doble D lo intentó, se aferraba hasta lo más mínimo, hizo todo lo que pudo pero simplemente había un pequeño problema, una verdad que pronto tendría que aceptar.

 **El problema no fue hallarte,**

 **El problema es olvidarte.**

 **El problema no es que mientas,**

 **El problema es que te creo.**

 **El problema no es cambiarte,**

 **El problema es que no quiero.**

 **El problema no es quererte,**

 **Es que tú no sientas lo mismo.**

Doble D ya no estaba enamorado, ese era el problema.

 **El problema no es que juegues,**

 **El problema es que es conmigo.**

* * *

 _Ok, para ser sincero esta canción no estaba planeada en lo absoluto, iba a hacer de esto una simple intro, pero luego la canción encajaba casi perfectamente con lo que ya tenía escrito. La canción original es la del siguiente capítulo._

 _Apenas tuve un poco de inspiración asi que la estoy explotando con esta nueva idea antes de que se vaya. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, quisiera saber sus pensamientos, un review siempre me hace muy feliz._

 ** _+LykanYouko+_**


	2. Chapter 2 Y Cómo es Él?

**_::Disclaimer::_**

 _Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen. Hago esto porque... estoy un poco oxidado y necesito recuperar el ritmo para continuar con mis otros proyectos._

 _ **Canción** : Y Cómo es Él? por José Luis Perales_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: "Y Cómo es Él?"**_

Cuando pasó la conmoción, cuando su sonrisa volvió, Kevin creyó que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Kevin realmente creía que todo iría bien. Dejó fluir sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado, tenía a Edd y aun tenía su vida de antes pero mucho mejor. Podía pasear por los pasillos de la escuela tomado de la mano de su novio, podía abrazarle y robarle un beso y sabía que todo estaría bien. Bueno, no fue todo color de rosa, muchas chicas se sentían ofendidas, algunos chicos nerviosos o asqueados, pero que importaba el resto? Las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado, aquel mal humor, rabia, veneno o pesadez que tenía antes desapareció. Si antes lo consideraban el chico perfecto ahora realmente lo era. Había aprendido de su error, había aprendido a ser bueno, paciente, comprensivo, a perdonar y no perder el control. Las peleas con Edd habían casi desaparecido, y aunque aun no tenían muchas en común según sus gustos, Kevin se esforzaba, realmente se esforzaba porque la relación fuera buena.

Doble D agradecía el cambio y también se esforzaba, iba a los partidos de Kevin a apoyarlo, veían juntos deportes, comían juntos en el almuerzo, y aunque parecía una batalla perdida igual siempre intentaba compartir sus propios gustos con Kevin, y este se esforzaba, pero Doble D sabía que Kevin se aburría mucho en la biblioteca o viendo series de ciencia ficción. Al final simplemente optó ir sólo a la biblioteca mientras Kevin tenía sus prácticas. Kevin debió darse cuenta pero su propia felicidad lo cegaba, nuevamente su idiotez lo cegó y se alejó sin querer.

\- Kevin, hoy también estas ocupado?

\- Sí, babe, disculpa, los chicos y yo…

\- Entiendo… - cortó Doble D un poco triste ya acostumbrado a la disculpa y la situación. - No te preocupes Kevin, yo estaré en la biblioteca del centro como siempre…. Mmm… bueno, ve y diviértete. - Edd esbozó rápidamente una sonrisa. Kevin se dio cuenta, al mirarle a los ojos, que había algo más que quería decirle pero no lo hizo.

\- Sucede algo? - preguntó un poco preocupado. - Tú sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. - Edd negó con la cabeza aun forzando su sonrisa, Kevin sabía que algo pasaba pero decidió no darle importancia así que solo le sonrió y robó un beso antes de irse.

Como siempre Doble D se dirigió solo a su biblioteca favorita para pasar la tarde. Extrañaba a Eddy y Ed, extrañaba a Kevin también, pero ir a la biblioteca le hacía muy feliz y se olvidaba de todo, y eso le hacía sentirse culpable.

"Esto no está bien" pensó Doble D "tengo que decirle… pero… tengo miedo. Lo haré mañana cuando este libre."

 **Mirándote a los ojos, juraría**

 **Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme**

 **Empieza ya, no tengas miedo**

 **Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

 **Quizá para mañana sea tarde.**

Pero no lo hizo, los días pasaron, y la situación se salió de control, Kevin no lo notó, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, y esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

Una tarde, en la salida, Kevin estaba riendo con sus amigos del equipo cuando Doble D llamó su atención tocándole el hombro suavemente.

\- Kevin? - Kevin se volteó aun sonriendo - Necesitamos hablar.- a Kevin se le borró un poco la sonrisa al igual que a sus amigos, esas palabras con ese tono nunca eran buenas noticias. Ese día también tenían planeado salir, pero Kevin no los acompañó, esta vez fue con Doble D.

Doble D no dijo nada. Fueron a su casa, subieron a su habitación, Kevin se estaba poniendo nervioso, tenía un horrible presentimiento. Tampoco dijo nada. Edd caminaba indeciso por su habitación, tomando aire, tomando valor, pero no le salía sonido alguno.

\- Qué sucede? - preguntó por fin Kevin, no queriendo realmente saber la respuesta, especialmente cuando Doble D empezó a llorar en silencio después de escuchar la pregunta. Pero antes de que pudiera pararse a intentar secar sus lágrimas Edd respondió.

\- Debemos terminar. - el corazón de Kevin se encogió al escuchar esas palabras.

\- No. - fue su respuesta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Usaba toda su voluntad por no llorar también. Tenía que hacer algo, disculparse si hizo algo malo, solucionar las cosas pero ya! - Si es por las salidas con los chicos yo…

\- Conocí a alguien. - dijo Doble D entre sollozos, sentándose por fin en su cama junto a Kevin pero alejado. Kevin empezó a temblar.

\- Me fuiste infiel? - preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz gruesa tratando de contener la rabia y tristeza, no creyendo sus propias palabras. Hubo una pausa, una dolorosa pausa que mientras más duraba más era su dolor.

\- No. - Kevin suspiró aliviado, le creía, Doble D no mentía. - La semana pasada él me declaró sus sentimientos, no le dije nada, y no lo he visto desde entonces. - dijo más tranquilo secándose las lágrimas y alzando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Kevin sabía que Doble D no le sería infiel, fue tonto pensar en eso. Pero aun así, él quería terminar, eso significaba que... - Anoche me llamó y ha solicitado vernos para que le dé una respuesta.

\- Le dirás que no. Tú estás conmigo y…

\- Yo ya no deseo estar contigo. - Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente de los ojos de Doble D. Kevin temblaba fuertemente. Hubo una pausa, y la rabia e impotencia se apoderaron de Kevin.

\- ¡¿VAS A DEJARME POR ÉL?! - gritó parándose incapaz de mantener la calma más tiempo, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas más tiempo. Era la primera vez que lloraba después de varios años. Lloraba de rabia, de tristeza, de impotencia.

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En qué lugar se enamoro de ti?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

Doble D bajó la cabeza sin decir nada, asustado en parte, pero más que nada triste, aun quería a Kevin y odiaba hacerle esto. Pero no era su culpa, y aunque quisiera y trataba de convencerse de ello, tampoco era culpa de Kevin, no realmente, no era culpa de Kevin que él sintiera algo por otra persona, pero si era su culpa que haya dejado de sentir algo por él.

\- Fue una equivocación volver, Kevin. - dijo Edd un poco más calmado pero con lágrimas aun en los ojos.

\- NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA, ESTABAMOS BIEN!

\- TÚ ESTABAS BIEN! - gritó también Doble D - RECONOZCO QUE TE ESFORZASTE Y LUCHASTE POR MÍ Y POR NOSOTROS, YO TAMBIÉN LO HICE!... pero Tú me destrozaste el corazón de una forma muy cruel… - él también empezó a temblar con el recuerdo. - Te di todo mi corazón aquella vez… - Kevin bajó también la mirada, él creía que ya había solucionado aquello, pero había estado tan equivocado- …lo intenté, te perdoné… pero ya no siento igual que antes… No es su culpa, yo me sentía así antes de conocerle.

\- …Maldición!... MALDICIÓN!... MALDICIÓN! - Kevin no tenía nada que decir, en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, suya y de nadie más. Empezó a golpear la pared y maldecir con toda su rabia.

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

Las manos de Kevin sangraban, sus lágrimas parecían ya haberse terminado a ambos, estuvieron en silencio ahí bastante tiempo, cuando Kevin se calmó este simplemente se desplomó en el piso con la mirada perdida pero con la expresión aun molesta qué duró hasta que Doble D se levantó y fue abrazarlo.

\- …a pesar de todo… te sigo queriendo profundamente Kevin, y siempre lo haré. - le tomó del rostro y le besó con la misma ternura que al principio. Kevin lo sintió y le abrazó no queriendo soltarle ni que ese beso terminara, no quería volver a perderlo.

\- …no hay nada que pueda hacer verdad? - dijo Kevin casi en un susurro luego de que el beso terminara inevitablemente. Se apoyó en el pecho de Doble D tratando de memorizar cada latido suyo, y pensando intensamente que alguna vez, ese corazón solo latió para él.

\- …si te hace sentir mejor, le diré que no. Respeto todo lo que pasamos, y considero que lo más apropiado es dejar pasar un tiempo antes de pensar… tener una relación con otra persona. - respondió suavemente Edd mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Kevin.

\- …el tiempo ya pasó para ti. - Kevin cerró los ojos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Edd. - …No me enojaré si le dices que sí, si eso es lo que quieres… - se levantó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. - …te apoyaré. - Era sincero en sus palabras, aunque le dolía no mentía, después de todo quería a Doble D, y solo quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera junto a él. Pudo haber sido, pero él mismo lo arruinó y lo sabía.

\- …no quiero lastimarte más…

\- Lo harás si sigues sacrificando tu felicidad por mí. No estaré feliz de que estés con otro, eso siempre lo odiaré, pero seré feliz si tú eres feliz… - Doble D le abrazó, y lloró un poco más. Afuera él día se había nublado como reflejando lo que acababa de pasar, y aunque no amenazaba una tormenta como parecía había sido todo esto, amenazaba una lluvia como si el cielo también quisiera llorar.

 **Arréglate, se te hace tarde**

 **Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve**

 **Él te estará esperando para amarte**

 **Y yo estaré celoso de perderte.**

 **Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese traje gris**

 **Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado**

 **Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje**

 **Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta:**

\- **¿Y cómo es él?** \- preguntó Kevin suavemente mientras recogía sus cosas y las ponía en una caja. Doble D quién se alistaba para el encuentro con el otro muchacho miró al pelirrojo un momento evaluando si era prudente responder.

\- Se parece a ti. - respondió simplemente. Kevin se sorprendió, le dolía pero al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de gracia aquello. Esbozo una débil sonrisa que Edd no vio.

\- Donde lo conociste?... **¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?** \- quería saber, quería saberlo todo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar su relación, al menos quería saber que Edd estaría bien.

\- Lo conocí en la biblioteca, tenemos los mismos gustos en libros, él me acompañaba todas las tardes. Muchas veces tuve la intención de presentártelo, pero… nunca tenías tiempo. - le contestó mientras se ponía una chaqueta gris. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes. Qué tonto había sido Kevin, si tan solo le hubiera prestado más atención, si hubiera ido con él cada que le invitaba, quizá hubiera podido evitar todo esto. No podía entender cómo había puesto a sus amigos antes que a Doble D.

\- **¿De dónde es?**... Es de Peach Creek? Lo conozco? **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?** Hace algún deporte? Esta en algún equipo que conozca?- la verdad sentía que iba a volver a llorar, pensar que pudo tantas veces hacer algo para evitar perderlo y no lo hizo. Al menos quería saber si este otro chico era lo suficientemente bueno para Edd.

\- No, no creo le conozcas. Estudia en Lemon Brook, es de nuestra edad y participa en Quiz Bowls o peleas de robots.

\- Es un nerd igual que tú. - Por supuesto, quién más hubiera llamado la atención de Edd? Pero había dicho que se parecía a él, en qué? - Se puede saber en qué se parece a mí? - Doble D guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

\- …Su nombre también es Kevin, es pelirrojo, siempre usa una tonta gorra roja, y es temperamental igual que tú.

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**

No preguntó nada más. En una caja tenía todas sus pertenencias, sólo tenía que cruzar la calle para llegar a su casa. La calle jamás se había visto tan larga. Doble D cerró la puerta detrás de ambos.

\- Llevas un paraguas? Parece que va a llover, no vayas a mojarte. - No quería irse, no quería que Doble D se fuera. No quería tener que cruzar la calle y nunca más volver.

\- Sí, gracias por preocuparte. - era el momento, Edd también estaba triste.

\- … puedo darte un último beso de despedida? - un último beso antes de decirse adiós. Un último beso de Doble D antes de que estos le pertenecieran a un extraño. Un último beso que sea solo suyo.

Doble D esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras asentía, él también quería un último beso de Kevin, quería darle uno sólo para él. Kevin no tuvo tiempo de moverse pues fue Edd quien lo atrapó con sus labios un momento antes de que empezara a llover suavemente. El cielo lloraba junto con ellos mientras era testigo de esa última caricia. Eran tan perfectos, por qué tenían que separarse?

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**

* * *

 _Bueno, no pude resistirme, sigo sin dormir así que si parece sin sentido es por ello. Y sí, Doble D conoció a R!Kevin, es un pequeño experimento y quiero ver cómo me sale todo esto, hasta el momento… estoy un poco insatisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo estoy satisfecho, solo espero sea de su agrado. Comentarios/criticas constructivas son bienvenidas al igual que ideas si tienen alguna XD_

 ** _+LykanYouko+_**


End file.
